


Escapology

by samskeyti



Category: The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay - Michael Chabon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art, skill, or practice of escaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [equestrianstatue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equestrianstatue/gifts).



Joe feels the purest loneliness, some days.

He wants to send Tom Mayflower to Canada, with nothing but coffee and matches, a bare sled and a polar bear to face off with. He wants him gone.

He wants him chained and falling fast to the seabed. Wants to sharpen his accent. Darken his hair. He wants to scream for him, “Get out of _this_.”

And he would. Joe wishes him up and gasping, hoarse and seal-slick in the Atlantic. On the hump of a whale. Flat-footed on an iceberg, sailing to America. Tom Mayflower, Tommy — Thomas — sailing fast for home.


End file.
